Downsizing and increase in density of electronic parts for use with a computer in recent years are advancing.
For downsizing and increase in density of electronic parts, development of, for example, three-dimensional integration structures and so forth is advancing.
For example, an electronic apparatus is available wherein, as depicted in FIG. 13, an electronic part 102 including a memory element and another electronic part 103 including an arithmetic element are integrated in a neighboring relationship with each other on a circuit board 100 through an interposer 101 and the electronic parts 102 and 103 are coupled to each other through the interposer 101 such that the transmission distance is reduced and movement of data is performed without delay.